ededdneddymaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Scams archive
Scam: Finding the "stuff toucher" Episode: The Ed-Touchables Description: The kids in the Cul-de-sac payed money for the Eds to catch the person that was touching everyone's stuff. Scam: En-O-Gee Episode: Over Your Ed Description: The Eds blended their own mix of a drink, but unfortunately, Ed ruined it. Scam: Ed the Great Episode: Over Your Ed Description: Eddy wants the kids to pay to see the cool new Ed. Scam: Cul-de-sac Calendar Episode: Quick Shot Ed Description: The Eds find an old camera in Eddy's attic. They take it around the Cul-de-sac and take pictures of the kids. They used the pictures in a calendar that they then were going to sell. Scam: Hypnotizing Disc Episode: Look Into My Eds Description: The Eds go around the Cul-de-sac and hypnotize everyone. Scam: Sneeking in to Robot Rebel Ranch Episode: Dawn of the Eds Description: The Eds go around collecting things to recycle for ticket money. Scam: Club Ed Episode: Vert-Ed-Go Description: After seeing an ad for Joe's Clubhouse, they come up with the idea for Club Ed. Scam: Mowing Everyone's Yard Episode: Keeping Up With the Eds Description: Eddy wants to cover everyone's yard in fertilizer so that the grass will grow fast, and he can mow it for money! Scam: Bridge Episode: A Boy and His Ed Description: The Eds make a bridge that people have to pay to get over. The scam is dropped when Kevin comes and tells the Eds he has free Jawbreakers. Scam: Comfy Chair Ride Episode: Eds-Aggerate Description: The Eds make a chair ride. Unfortunately, the chair ends up flying into Kevin's house. Scam: Ed Mart Episode: A Glass of Warm Ed Description: After Ed took all of the Cul-de-sac's food, Eddy wants to sell it back to them. Scam: Pet Botick Episode: Flea Bitten Ed Description: The Eds offer to clean Rolf's animals. When they have to clean a rabbit, they soon find out Ed is allergic. Scam: Inner-Tube Episode: Avast Ye Eds Description: The Eds set up an inner-tube swing, which ends up throwing Edd into the creek. (which lead to their next scam.) Scam: Creek Cruise Episode: Avast Ye Eds Description: The Eds set up a creek cruise on the inner-tube. All goes well until they roll right into Park N Flush. Scam: Mini-Golf Course Epsiode: Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed Description: The Eds create an mini-golf course, but Ed messes it up. Scam: Rocket Car Episode: Ready, Set, Ed! Description: After failing to break Kevin's bike record, Eddy tells the kids that Ed flew around the world (in the rocket car.) Scam: Gelatin Pool Episode: Knock, Knock, Who's Ed? Description: The Eds fill up a pool with gelatin. Scam: Canadian Squirt Guns Episode: Know it all Ed Description: When the Eds are at the dump, they find a box of turkey basters, which Eddy claims are Canadian Squirt Guns. Scam: Ed's Friend Store Episode: Dear Ed Description: After Plank and Jonny had a fight, the Eds set up a friend store to help Jonny find a new friend. Scam: TV Telethon Episode: Hands Across Ed Description: The Eds hold a TV Telethon to raise money. Scam: Water Themed Amusement Park Episode: Floss Yer Ed Description: The Eds make a water park. When Jonny can only pay them in Coconuts, Ed bits into one and then gets a tooth ache. Scam: Removing a Tooth Episode: Floss Yer Ed Description: Pulling out one of Ed's loose tooths means cash. Scam: Garage Sale Episode: In Like Ed Description: The Eds are holding a garage sale, but all of their prices are to high, and everyone is at Kevin's garage sale. Scam: Huge Prize Grabber Machine Episode: Who Let the Ed in? Description: The Eds create a huge prize grabber machine. Scam: Ghost Seance Episode: Rambling Ed Description: The Eds hold a ghost seance to try to make Sarah clean Ed's room. Scam: Ultra Fizzy Soda Episode: Key to my Ed Description: The Eds make a super fizzy soda which ends up sending Ed soaring in the air. Scam: Taco Stand Episode: Honor Thy Ed Description: The Eds set up a taco stand. Scam: Ed's Sea Ranch Episode: Scrambled Ed Description: Ed and Eddy plan to set up Ed's Sea Ranch, but they need the help of Edd. Scam: Edtropolis Episode: Urban Ed Description: Eddy want a real, loud neighborhood, so the Eds build a huge city (Edtropolis) out of cardboard. Scam: Eds Circus Episode: Rent-a-Ed Description: The Eds set up their own circus act. Scam: Handymen Episode: Rent-a-Ed Description: The Eds go around fixing peoples things, for cash of course. Scam: Sauna Episode: Rent-a-Ed Description: The Eds turn Jonny's house into a sauna. Scam: Make Jonny Annoying Episode: Shoo Ed Description: Kevin say how annoying Jonny is, so Eddy says he will get rid of him. Eddy makes Jonny more annoying so that he can make more money! Scam: Gerbil for a Day Episode: Ed in a Halfshell Description: The Eds come up with a scam that you can rent a gerbil for a day. Scam: Sewer Swamp Ride Episode: High-Heeled Eds Description: The Eds want to take the kids own a ride through the sewer, but they all went go-carting except for Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah. Scam: Snuggle Me Ed Episode: High Heeled Ed Description: Eddy turns Ed into a soft and squeeze scam. Scam: Golden Delights Episode: High Heeled Ed Description: After realizing that girls love jewlry, the Eds cover junk in gold paint. Scam: Piggy Bank Smasher Episode: Fa-La-La-La-Ed Description: For a small price, you can have your piggy bank smashed so you don't have to do it yourself! Scam: Eddy creates Christmas Episode: Fa-La-La-La-Ed Description: After finding a fruitcake, Ed thinks it is Christmas. This gives Eddy an idea. He wants to make everyonr think it is Christmas so he can collect money for Jawbreakers. Scam: Fake Injury Episode: Cry Ed Description: Eddy fakes an injury from a giant meatball, so he can get attention. Scam: Old World Culture Episode: Wish You Were Ed Description: Rolf feels homesick, so Eddy gives him Ed's "magic shoe". Rolf wishes he were home, so the Eds set up a fake "Old World." Scam: Sticky Notes Episode: Mamma's Little Ed Description: Edd has to do chores that his mom put on sticky note. Eddy then makes Ed make up sticky notes, so Eddy can watch in amusement. Scam: Bubble Gum Balloon Ride Episode: For Your Ed Only Description: The Eds come up with a Bubble Gum Balloon Ride, but it accidentally crashes into Sarah's room. Scam: Martial Arts Lessons Episode: Duelling Eds Description: Eddy is holding martial arts lessons. Scam: Awesome New Bike Episode: Ed, Ed and Away Description: The Eds try to scam Kevin into buying their awesome, homemade bike. Scam: Ed's Polar Adventure Episode: From Here to Ed Description: The Eds set up a polar adventure using soap. Scam: Sandwiches Episode: Boys Will be Eds Description: The Eds try to sell sandwiches to the kids in the Cul-de-sac. Scam: Rent-a-clown Episode: Eds or Tails Description: You too can rent-a-clown to make you happy for a small fee! Scam: Surf Lessons Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed Description: Eddy was trying to teach Jimmy how to surf in a baby pool. Scam: Amusement Park for Plank Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed Description: Plank wants to go on rides, but Jonny claims the rides are thrilling Plank enough. Scam: Restaurant Episode: Ed... Pass it on... Description: The Eds open up a restaurant, selling delicious specialties. Scam: Big Bro Comming Home Episode: Ed... Pass it on... Description: Eddy tells everyone that his big brother is comming home so that he can get more respect from the Cul-de-sac kids. Scam: Buying Jawbreakers Instead of Fudge Episode: Brother, Can you Spare an Ed? Description: Sarah gives Ed money to buy her and Jimmy Jawbreakers. Instead, Eddy tells him to buy Jawbreakers. Scam: Torture of the Eds Episode: Brother, Can you Spare an Ed? Description: The Eds pay back Sarah by letting her give them wedgies and hitting them into a tree. Scam: Carnival Games Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still Description: The Eds set up a midway to make money Scam: Chimp World Episode: See No Ed Description: The Eds are no where in sight, because they were building a new scam called "Chimp World" Scam: Peek Into The Future Episode: Don't Rain on my Ed Description: For a small price, you can look into the future. Scam: Sumo Jimmy Episode: One Size Fits Ed Description: Ed says he wants to be a sumo wrestler, but instead Eddy makes Jimmy into one, and of course wants some profit. Scam: Arts and Crafts fair Episode: Ed Overboard Description: The Eds set up their own "Arts and Crafts" stand. Scam: Ed's Beds Episode: One of Those Eds Descriptions: The Eds set up a stand called "Ed's Beds" which specializes in old junky matresses Scam: Ed Co Episode: They Call Him Mr. Ed Description: The Eds start their own business called Ed Co, and they want to hire Cul-de-sac kids. Scam: Movie Scam Episode: Little Blue Ed Description: Edd and Eddy hold a movie fest for a movie that they made. Scam: Ed Flakes Episode: Sorry, Wrong Ed Description: Flakes that are 100% curse free! Scam: Boxes of Junk Episode: Robbin Ed Description: Eddy sells boxes of junk to the kids in the Cul-de-sac Scam: Smileyville Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed Description: Smileyville was supposed to be built to cheer up Jimmy, but never was. Scam: Buy Your Scam Episode: Stuck in Ed Description: Eddy wants to scam Kevin, but can't think of a scam. So he sets up a stand for kids to give him ideas for scams. Scam: Mummy Exhibit Episode: Postcards from the Ed Description: The Eds set up a Mummy Exhibit Scam: Stealing Plank's Parents Episode: Postcards from the Ed Description: Eddy steals Plank's parents so that he can show them around town, for a fee. Scam: Panda Eddy Show Episode: Take this Ed and Shove it Description: A show set up by the Eds (which they realize the Cul-de-sac kids are getting too old to watch.) Scam: Job Center Episode: Take this Ed and Shove it Description: The Eds set up a center to tell the kids about their future jobs. Scam: Adoption Episode: Jingle Jingle Jangle Description: Eddy wants to get adopted so he can get lots of presents. Scam: Pet the Bunnies Episode: Whos Minding the Ed? Description: After missing his furry friends, Edd dresses up as a bunny to cheer Ed up. Eddy then sets up a stand to "Pet the Bunnies!" Scam: Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler Episode: Truth or Ed Description: After Edd becomes the editor of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, Eddy makes up phony stories so people will buy the newspaper.